raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Win, Lose or Draw
Win, Lose or Draw is the 9th episode of Season 1, and is episode 9 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Ray loses over $2000 to Frank in a poker game. Both Debra and Marie want Frank to give the money back, but he and Ray refuse to undue the outcome of the game. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Win, Lose or Draw *'Episode Number:' Season 1, Episode 9 (#9 of 210) *'Air Date:' November 8, 1996 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Ray loses $2,300 to Frank playing poker. Debra tells him to ask for the money back, but Ray is too proud to do it." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Len Lesser as Garvin **Victor Raider-Wexler as Stan **Murray Rubin as Eddie **Joseph V. Perry as Nemo *'Crew:' **Alan Kirschenbaum - Director **Kathy Ann Stumpe - Teleplay/Story **Stephen Nathan - Story *'Preceded by:' "In-Laws" *'Followed by:' "Turkey or Fish" Synopsis Frank has one more spot to fill in a poker game at Nemo's Pizza and asks Ray if he wants to join. Reluctantly, Ray agrees to it. During the game, Ray eventually wins a ton of money, but makes a horrible mistake and ends up losing it all to his father, Frank. Debra then becomes upset and demands that Ray ask his father to give him the money back. Of course, Ray refuses. Marie tries to force Frank to give the money back, and even Robert steps in to solve the problem. After a long discussion, Frank realizes that a son should be able to come to his father to make everything right. So he then gives Ray back his money...to make things right for his son. Running Gags This is the first episode with the character of Garvin. And it's also the first time he raises his arms to cheer and says his famous line "Hey, Ray's here! Hahaaa!" Except, in this first appearance, Garvin doesn't say the word "here", only "Hey, Ray!" It's also the first episode the viewer hears about Ray's cocoa puff incident as a child. Trivia Even though the character of Stan was mentioned in an earlier episode, this marks Stan's first actual appearance. Similar to a few of the early episodes, there was a slight mistake with the staging and positioning of the cameras in the studio. Microphones and mirrors can be seen in certain places. The production staff is credited before the executive consultant, filming, and post production facility. The original Where's Lunch dish in this episode served a regular size pizza and used the early season 1 format, making it the last original episode to use this format until it makes a rare appearance in Fascinatin' Debra. Today's syndicated reruns served a personal pan pizza instead, and used the late season 1 format. Quotes *RAY: The fast food employees--last week, when I was in Montreal, the employees there are bilingual. Over here, they're not even lingual. *FRANK: You talkin' to me yet? *MARIE: (Sips tea) Nope. *FRANK: I just keep winning! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1